1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer system and more particularly to a computer system unaffected by memory module instability and a method for controlling the memory modules.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a structural diagram of a conventional computer system. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional control system comprises a central processing unit (CPU) 11, a memory controller 12, a system interruption device 13, and memory modules M1˜Mk+1. The memory controller 12 controls the memory modules M1˜Mk+1. When an error correction code (ECC) error in a memory module is detected, the memory controller 12 repairs the ECC error and activates the system interruption device 13. The system interruption device 13 then outputs a SMI signal to the CPU 11. The CPU 11 executes a system management mode (SMM) program and records the address of the memory module experiencing the ECC error.
Generally speaking, during operation, a server or workstation executes continuous and long-term computations without interruption or system shutdown. ECC errors indicate instability of memory modules. When an irreparable ECC error occurs in a memory module, resulting computational data is erroneous and the system crashes.
Additionally, conventional memory controllers cannot functionally isolate an unstable memory module from other memory modules, compounding the effects of errors therein.